The present invention relates to the field of Web applications.
Web applications are generally constructed to suit the needs of an average or baseline user. This can be a challenge for Web sites that support multiple different options and multiple different types of users. For example, a Web site can be for a service-based business, such as a health care business, an insurance company, a law firm, and the like. Such a Web site is typically designed to provide information to existing users about their current account status, to permit existing users to make changes to their account information online, and to permit existing users to engage in additional services. At the same time, the Web site provides information to new users. For example, new users can be offered products and services in hopes of generating new business relationships with these potential customers. From the above, it is evident that many Web sites and/or Web applications are designed to cater to multiple different types of users having different user-specific needs.
To assess these needs and provide a suitable user experience, an iterative software development lifecycle is typically used to develop and refine the Web site and/or Web application. In this lifecycle, an initial software prototype is developed, which may undergo user experience testing. Feedback from the user experience testing can result in changes to the user interface. Ultimately, a versioned Web site is publicly released. After release, feedback can be received from users and/or other metrics can be gathered. The feedback and metrics can be considered by a development team, which can be used to improve the user experience in a next iterative public release of the Web site and/or Web application.